


The Path

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very nature of what life really is-this poem is just a manifesto of just that. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

I want to reach the top,

I want to climb all the way to the highest point,

And keep on climbing until I get everything I want in life,

—-my dreams & goals

this will be my journey in life.


End file.
